Vandread: Heiliger Krieg
by TrueDarkBlade
Summary: My first fan fiction EVER! I'm not very good at summaries but I'll try... Time has pasted and the Nirvana crew must take off again, but the Pexis is acting weird. How could a mage, a gamer, a cowboy, and an alien ever fit into this? Read to find out! R
1. Viel geschieht sofort

Chapter 1  
  
Viel geschieht sofort...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or any character that had appeared on it.  
  
Note: Throughout this fan fiction, some of the characters I have made up talk in a different language most of the time, so instead of constantly telling you people what each thing means, I will just do this, [this means it is translated!] Nah cloh hav! (This is my own made up language btw, so please, don't go around trying to translate it...)  
  
Background: After the defeat of the Red Pexis; Hibiki, Bart, Duero, Pyoro, BC, and Dita had left for Taraak (Not sure what happened there...) After some time, they returned to the asteroid base ... thingy (sigh I'm really not good at remembering things...) with the men from Taraak. Time pasted and the next generation came as the generation before grew old. It was soon realized that the new home would quickly be too small for the growing population, so it was decided that the Nirvana was going to be what it was originally designed for, a colonization ship. Some of the old crew decided not to go on the new mission while some of the new generation takes their place.  
  
Now for the story! Yayness!  
  
-------  
  
The cold depths of space consumed him; dressed in cloak and appearance in obscurity, at sight he would be thought to be nothing more then an illusion. He moved his eyes about, trying to catch a glimpse of something, but saw nothing but the dark emptiness of space. '[Doure...]' He said in his head, '[Doure, where are you? You're searching for me right? You and I both know I won't last much longer out here! Find me already!! I couldn't have drifted that far! Right?]' He slowly moved his right hand to his left forearm, opened up what seemed to be a piece of armor, and started to push around the now unprotected area. Two thin looking metallic rods then shot from his hand as he closed the piece of armor. They began to spin, sending out a beacon of green light as he thought to himself, '[Damn it! This will take up the last of my energy supply! Doure, hurry up and find me...]' The green light had shed some light on his appearance; his hand looked scaled and his armor looked like that of a beetle's shell, rather then armor. He wore a black shirt made of heavy cloth, a pair of red jeans, and what looked to be a dog tag that said on it, "[Morvagor]" The light slowly began to fade as Morvagor's eyes became heavier and heavier, he wanted to yawn, but that would be a pointless action in the vacuum space. He frantically looked about, but his action was a fruitless attempt, that is, until he felt a dull pain in the back of his head and spine. He turned round to see that he had drifted straight into a large ship that he had never seen its design; it had been none other then the Nirvana.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Nirvana's engine room...  
  
"Eh!?" Exclaimed Parfet as she looked down at her screen, her now having an older face and thicker glasses, though the same clothes, "P-Pexis-kun?" One of the other engineers looked over to Parfet and said, "What? Is something wrong with the Pexis again?" Parfet shook her head and said, "N-no, Pexis-kun is starting to give out more energy then ever before..." The engineer blinked at her, then looked down at Parfet's screen. Her eyes widened as she looked at the percentage of energy output; it was 200% and rising. Parfet looked up at the Pexis, it glowing brighter and brighter with every second. The other engineer looked to Parfet and said, "What's going on?" Parfet looked to her, then back to the Pexis and said, "I don't know, but I don't like it, there is something definitely wrong with Pexis-kun..." At that exact moment, the Pexis had reached 300% output, and yet, all the lights and power on the Nirvana had gone out. The Pexis began blinding Parfet and the other engineers as they all turned away and guarded their eyes. The Pexis then quickly drained itself of all its light and shot forth several bolts of energy at the glass in front of Parfet's work station. A swirling vortex, that's color is the same of the Pexis itself, opened up in front of them. A young woman with long, red hair, dressed in a white robe that covered her whole body, shot out of the vortex, followed by a tall, pale, young man with short brown hair in a blue over shirt, a white tee shirt, and a pair blue jeans, then followed by an older looking man with long, beer foam white hair, wearing a black cowboy hat, a cowboy's vest, a black shirt, a leather belt with holsters (carrying two revolvers), a pair of dark blue pants, and a pair of cowboy boots. The young woman flew forth, facing backwards, and hitting the back of her head to the wall, she slumped down onto the floor as the young man flew head first into her chest, both now having a slight concussion, were knocked out for the time being. The old man, being the only one with some sense, lands on his feet, but the force of being thrown from the vortex caused him to stumble forward some and bash his shoulder into the wall. He stumbled back some and leaned onto the opposing wall and mumbled to himself, "If I wasn't so drunk it would probably hurt more..." The lights then went back on in a flash and Parfet looked around at the three newcomers and slowly walked to a communication console and opened up a link to the bridge and said, "Umm ... Sub-Commander, I mean Boss, I think we have a problem..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
-------  
  
Did you like it?  
  
No?  
  
Really?  
  
I thought it was good!  
  
Anyway, You might notice that I didn't describe any of the character's eyes, but that is because I am a really lazy person and will just say they were closed and out of sight...  
  
Okay, it was kinda short, but I promise to have longer chapters from now on, this was just kinda of an opening, and was kinda rushed...  
  
And remember...  
  
Der Schmetterling ist Flammehosen.  
  
Isn't German fun? 


	2. Blut, Metall, und Stein

Chapter 2

Blut, Metall, und Stein

------

'Where am I?'

'What am I doing here?'

'Why can't I move?'

'Why does my head hurt?'

The young man questioned himself inside his head, not wanting to open his eyes, 'What will I see? Well, no point in asking myself if I don't know...' He slowly opened his brown eyes and looked up to see the face of a young woman. He blinked a couple of times in confusion then looked down to see the fact that his face had landed into her cleavage. The words, "Oh shit!" repeated themselves over and over in his head as he tried to move, but couldn't. The old man looked at the two, a grin on his face as he slowly walked a couple of feet to the side, knowing this wouldn't end well. The woman moved her hand to the back of her head with a cringe on her face.

"What happened?" She said softly to herself, "Where am I?" She then opened her eyes, reveling that they were emerald green, and looked around seeing all the engineers looking at her. The woman lifted an eyebrow at one of the engineers who was pointing at something on her. When she looked down to see the young man's face in between her breasts, she quickly kicked him across the room and yelled out, "Blitz!' A bolt of lightning then came from above the man, striking him on the right hand.

After a couple of seconds of spasms, between him being electrocuted and getting a concussion, the only thing he could say was, "I and electricity no mix good..." He then fell to the ground, still having slight spasms.

The woman looked to all the engineers staring at her and the only thing she could think of saying was, "Umm ... oops?" She then began to chuckle, but as no one else laughed, she realized it wasn't very funny. They all just stared at her like as if she was some kind of freak, "What!? Why are you all staring at me like I'm crazy!?" She yelled at them, wanting to know what was so odd about her.

The old man looked to her and said, "Well, I don't know about you, but if I appeared out of nowhere, usually people would look at me strangely..." He then smirked at her, then looked to the young man and said, "I assume you would like some medical attention..."

The young man blinked at the old man and said, "Since when did cowboys have the ability to not sound like idiots?"

The older one glared at him and said, "Hey, if I was drunker that wouldn't be a concern of yours now would it?"

"Oh, and what do you want me to do about that?" He said raising an eyebrow at him, "Let me guess, you're going to say, 'Fix it!' or, 'Give me all your alcohol' Right?"

"Actually..." The old man started out, "I was just going to ask you where the closest saloon is, but that's good too..."

The younger one slowly rose to his feet and said, "Oh, well, you just go that way..." He then pointed down the corridor and continued to say, "You see, when you get to a wall, you run straight into it, now here is the important part, you need to go head first and as fast as you can go or else it won't work, you got that?"

"Gotcha, thanks for the help kid..." the old man said as he began to walk off down the corridor.

"I was being sarcastic you moron!" Yelled the younger one, "You think I know my way around here? I just got here like you! What makes you think I know anything!?"

The old man smirked and said, "Well I saw you there with your face in her bosoms and some time ago, I saw the same thing, now the person told me to do something, and I thought he was crazy, but later I found out if I had done what he had said, I would have been rich! So I swore to myself that I would never make the same mistake again. I'll tell you more about it if you get me some alcohol..."

"Look old man..." The young one started out, "I don't care for your story, but I would like to know, where the hell I am!" He then glared at one of the engineers and said, "Could you please tell me where we are, because I am losing my patience!"

"Y-you're on the Nirvana..." She said, very nervously and not knowing what to expect.

"Thank you; now tell me, what is the Nirvana?" He said in a much calmer voice.

"It's a colonization ship..." She was a little less nervous, but still didn't know what to expect from the young man.

"Colonization? But all of earth is ... We're in outer space aren't we?" The engineer nodded to his question, but didn't say anything because the young man then yelled out, "Damn it! Okay, now I can't be in the future because time dose not flow! So logically, you must be aliens!" He then nodded to his own comment even thought he had no logical evidence to back it up.

The red haired woman looked to him and said, "Okay, now please explain Mister, 'time does not flow' how I am here, because I have never seen anyone dressed in clothes made of that material, and I have traveled to a lot of places before so you can't possibly tell me that I'm from the same time as you!"

The young man looked to her and said, "My name is Leahtt MacGregor not, 'Mr. Timedoesnotflow'! And you could be from a different planet then me! Huh? Ever think of that!?"

The drunkard then blurted out, "I'm Solin Zenith from Texas! Texas is like a planet right?"

"Okay, there goes my argument..." Said Leahtt, now feeling like an idiot, he then looked over to the young woman and said, "So who the hell are you?"

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Well, don't you cut to the chase, I am Nido Melyog, but here is an even more important question, who are these people?" Nido then pointed to all the engineers who were still staring at them.

Leahtt looked at Nido and said, "Nido!? What kind of name is that? Isn't that Odin backwards? Man, your parents must have had been really drunk to think of that name!"

"Blitz!" Yelled Nido, as a bolt of lightning came down and struck Leahtt once more.

After a while of spasms, Leahtt then mumbled. "I hate mages...." He then blinked and asked Nido, "Wait, how could you be a mage? Mages don't exist! They are fictional!"

Nido sighed and said, "You have to be the biggest idiot ever, all fiction was based off some truths..."

Leahtt blinked and said, "Wow, that was really deep, and true, and I don't care..."

"Ahem..." Came a cough from behind them, as they all turned around they saw a woman with long black hair and brown eyes in a green and white guard's uniform holding a gun that had two blades at the end, also making it look like a melee weapon.

Leahtt looked to the others and said, "Did you see her sneaking up on us? Cause I sure as hell didn't!"

Solin looked to Leahtt and said, "I'm too drunk to talk! What makes you think I could see her coming?"

Leahtt blinked at him and said, "What!? Wait, but ... GAH!"

Nido looked to Leahtt and said, "I didn't see her, maybe she was using an 'Unsichtbarkeit' spell..."

"Or maybe..." Leahtt said, "She's just a ninja..."

"Ahem..." She coughed again to get their attention and said coldly, "I suggest you follow me if you intend to stay on this ship..."

Leahtt looked to her and said, "Well aren't you just full of cheer and joy..."

The woman glared at him and he jumped back an inch, he didn't think she would take it so personally. The woman then began to walk off down the corridor, followed by the three. Parfet then sighed and said, "Paiway sure has become a lot colder over the years, I miss when she was just a nurse..."

The engineer that Parfet was talking to before then looked to her and said, "Yeah, but it was her decision to become a guard, so we can't really force her to become a nurse again..."

One of the other engineers then smirked and said, "Well we could, but it just wouldn't be very nice!" Some of the engineers then chuckled a little at the joke.

Parfet then quickly said, "Okay, back to work everybody!"

They all quickly went back to their work stations and began working like as if nothing had happened.

To be continued...

------

Well, that takes care of Chapter 2...

I think I might have rushed the ending, but what ever...

What do you think?

Anyway, over all, I think it was pretty good...

Please review, I need as much help as I can get...


	3. Krise: Part One

Chapter 3

Krise: Part One

I hate homework, I hate school, but I love to learn… CURSE YOU IRONY!

Anyway, I'm back and I'm feeling pretty good!

Sorry for the really late update and all, but I had writers block and it probably seems quite obviouse in this chapter. Maybe you people can help out a little, I wouldn't mind any helpful advice, so please Read and Review!

------

A group of four children waited in the halls of the Nirvana, just outside the door to the docking bay. "They're late again!" Yelled the oldest of the group, looking to be about the age of thirteen, she had long brown hair and wore a white dress.

One of the younger kids then looked to her and said weakly, "M-maybe they're being yelled at by their parents again…" He was the youngest of the group and had blonde hair, brown eyes. He dressed in a light brown jacket and black shorts; he also carried around a small stuffed bald person with blonde eyebrows.

The oldest one then sighed and said, "Them too!? How do they always know whenever we do something!?"

One of the children then slowly looked up and said, "I heard my parents saying that Miss Underberg once knew everything that happened, maybe…" He trailed off into thought, his light brown hair falling over his dark brown eyes.

The eldest then laughed and yelled out, "Paiway!? She wouldn't be able to find out anything, even if she had the most expensive surveillance equipment ever!"

The last one looked at her with a glare, she brushed her dark blue hair out of her emerald eyes and said, "What are you talking about!? I've seen Miss Underberg almost every time! She is like a ghost! Why don't you people ever believe me!?"

The oldest one then grinned and said in a mocking tone, "Of course you did, and I'm sure next you're going to start seeing those creatures our parents keep telling us about…" At that point the oldest turned around to see Paiway glaring at her. "Umm … Hello Miss Underberg! Nice day isn't it?" The girl said nervously, "We weren't doing anything suspicious, right everybody?" She then turned to them and the all smiled and nodded.

A voice came from behind Paiway saying, "I'd be truly amazed if that actually worked on any living being who can comprehend what you're saying…" The children and Paiway, then turned to see Leahtt leaning on the wall, his eyes closed.  
Nido then sighed and said, "Is there a special reason you are trying to look cool, or do you just do that every so often?"

Solin then added, "Everyone used to think I was cool, but then I became sober, then everyone disappeared cause they were all in my head…" Nido blinked at Solin for a second then took a step away from him. Leahtt then turned his head towards everyone and opened his eyes, revealing them to be blue.

Nido then squinted at Leahtt and said, "Weren't your eyes brown before?"

Leahtt blinked at Nido and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about…" He then smirked, looked to Paiway and said, "By the way, those little jijawijawahs have snuck away, and you should probably go after them before the cause something to explode, but if you do, then you will leave us here, thus aborting your mission to bring us where ever it was you were suppose to…" He then chuckled and said, "Decisions, decisions…"

Paiway glared at him and said, "I don't know about the children in your time, but I doubt these children are that stupid!"

Leahtt chuckled again and said, "What ever you want to believe, I'm not here to judge…"

Nido then poked Leahtt and said, "Weren't you just judging her a minute ago?"

Leahtt closed his eyes in thought, then reopened them, revealing them to be brown again now, "You know what, I'm not sure, I might have, but I forget…"

Nido then instantly yelled out, "Ah-ha! I knew your eyes changed colors! You can't fool me!"

Leahtt then mumbled a small addition to her last sentence, "There is no santaty clause!"

Nido then blinked and said, "What did you say?"

Leahtt then sighed and said, "It's a quote from Night at the Opera; it was a Marks Brothers movie…" He then went back into thought and said, "At least I think it was Night at the Opera…"

Nido then blinked and said, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Paiway then coughed and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your obviously very important conversation about nothing, but we should be going now…" Paiway then began to walk forward again and the group followed. They soon came to a metal door that slid open, though it was a huge room filled with control panels, maps, a large narrow bridge that went to some kind of teleportation unit, and at least one person for each panel in the room. There was a woman with dark skin and silver hair that seemed to be commanding them; it was obvious that she was the one in charge. Paiway then looked to the group and said, "Please wait here…" She then walked up to the woman, saluted her, and then the two exchanged some words.

Leahtt turned around and started counting, "Ten … Nine … Eight … Seven … Six … Five … Four … Three … Two … One…" At that exact moment a loud explosion could be heard throughout the ship. Leahtt smirked and said, "Damn I'm good…" A screen then appeared, on the large window that used to show the stars, and showed the engineer from before.

The woman with the silver hair yelled out, "What is going on, Parfet!?" Parfet then answered with, "I-I don't know, there was a hull breach in the hangar…" The woman hit a couple of buttons on her control panel. The screen with the woman was moved to the side and a screen that was obviously a security camera for the hangar. There were seven panicking children in the room, the four from before, and three new ones. The one of the three was a girl with long, dark blue hair and light blue eyes and another being a boy with short, light red hair and brown eyes, and the last one being a girl with long green hair and green eyes. All of them were hanging onto the doorframe, that is, except for the red haired boy who was hanging onto the dark blue haired girl with the emerald eyes.

Leahtt quickly blurted out, "Who can call it? I can!" Of course by the time he finished his statement, Paiway and the silver haired woman had already left the room, as well as Parfet had already left sight of the camera that was on her.

------

Wasn't that fun? I think I'm starting to do a little better, now all I need is time to do this kind of stuff … and to not be lazy…

Also could you people please help me name some of the children? I only have one named so far…

Red haired boy: Roswell

Parents: Dita/Hibiki

Blue haired girl with blue eyes: ???

Parents: Dita/Hibiki

Green haired girl: ???

Parents: Jura/Barnette

Blue haired girl with emerald eyes: ???

Parents: Misty/Meia

Blond haired boy: ???

Parents: B.C./Bart

Light Brown haired boy: ???

Parents: Parfet/Duero

Brown haired girl: Kahlua

Parents: Ezra/Rebecca


End file.
